


junky

by SleepyCode



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCode/pseuds/SleepyCode
Summary: 幫派設定，oooooc有徐/陸兩家是有名的黑幫家族。本來應該是井水不犯河水的關係。可徐家寵愛有加的二少爺徐志勛卻沾染了毒，還搭上了陸家陸東燦。
Relationships: 陸東燦/徐志勛
Kudos: 1





	junky

**Author's Note:**

> 年齡設定：陸東燦22，徐志勛24，徐仁宇34，陸東植32。  
> 家族：陸家是販毒起家。主流的貨源大部分來源於陸家，無人得知他們哪裏搞到如此大量的貨卻不被查出。陸家人平時看起來和和氣氣，羊皮下有著什麼就不得而知了。  
> 徐家則主要是做是走私生意，用大韓集團洗黑錢。當家徐鐘賢與長子徐仁宇的手段極端，傳聞是不折不扣的瘋子。  
> 徐/陸當家的都不想讓小兒子進入危險的家族關係中。可惜事與願違。

\---

有人敲門。  
他們身處在林間的小木屋，這地方只有徐家人才知道。「咯咯」的聲音持續不斷的、有節奏的響著。  
徐志勛不想做出頭的人，但地方是他家的，人也是他聚的。他只好強撐著去應門。

\---

陸東植有條不紊地站在門外，臉上並沒有等待的不耐。  
陸鐘哲要他把陸東燦帶回來。他預到父親會這樣要求，早就查過弟弟的行蹤。這差事牽扯到徐家，他自然不想親自做。但畢竟是從小看到大的弟弟，交給別人做不合適。  
陸東植知道弟弟在跟徐家二公子廝混。找他不難，只是又要欠下徐仁宇人情了。

他整理了一下裁剪得體的西裝，再次敲下帶有獨特節奏的響聲。

\---

陸東燦在第一次聽到那串旋律的時候就知道是陸家的人。但他不知道是誰。

\---

徐志勛看著面前站著的捲髮男人，混合毒品讓他在巨大的信息洪流中搜索某人變得艱難。  
捲髮男人微笑的向他問好，自報了家門，說是來自⋯⋯陸家還是什麼的，反正要找陸東燦。  
他不能把這裏的人暴露出去。這個想法是他失去僅有的一點判斷能力前保留的。  
「這裏沒有什麼陸東燦。」徐志勛模糊不清地說，直接把門關上了。  
他不敢用父親的人，但其他渠道找來的人倒是有的。  
有點眼力見的傢伙應該知道要把這人給收拾了。

\---

陸東植吃了閉門羹，也不惱。  
徐仁宇告訴他徐志勛偶爾會在林間的木屋和貴族朋友們裡面大搞聚會，「東植啊，周邊的場我給你清過了，直接過去就好。」徐仁宇表示。  
陸東植保險起見還是帶了個張七星過來，現在看來真的沒必要。來的時候人影都沒見到。  
開門的時候就已經他聞到大麻煙的氣味，裡面清醒估計的也沒幾個。  
張七星問他要不要把門撞開。  
沒必要。  
陸東植朝門鎖開了兩槍，踹開了大門。

\---

陸東燦聽到槍聲，坐著沒動。整間屋子的除了一個徐志勛新帶進來的人，叫周英敏什麼的，還保留著一點清醒的神智，其他人都已經沈淪在毒品與性愛交織的蜜網中。周英敏慌張的質問徐志勛，你不是保證過沒人敢動你家地盤嗎。  
別問這些幻覺和現實都分不清的傢伙啊，或許在他們的意識裡面也就是誰打碎了酒瓶的事。陸東燦心想。  
他側身吻了徐志勛的臉頰。

\---

徐志勛感受到陸東燦的動作，下意識要給對方回應，卻被陸東燦按住了。  
「別。」他聽到對方說。

\--- 

陸東植看到木屋裡面的場景講了句粗口。  
徐仁宇給他的地點時間想必是計算好的，讓他避開了最髒的部分。聚會進行到尾聲，想要誰，過來撿屍就好。  
他嫌棄地跨過赤身裸體躺在地上的人，平時衣冠楚楚的小姐少爺們被藥物激發出最原始的獸性，在歡愉之下毫無顧忌地釋放自己的慾望。

這種淫亂派對他不是沒見過，他生氣在於髒了他弟弟的眼睛。

「陸東燦，父親讓你回去。」

陸東燦的眼神是清的，陸家人不碰自己的貨。可陸東燦沒說話，定定的看著陸東植。

\---

陸東燦被徐志勛摟抱著。他感覺到徐志勛在給自己脖子上留下舔咬的痕跡。  
他掂量了下徐志勛的狀態，推了一下，沒推動。  
算了。  
他看向自己的哥哥，「哥，抽根菸再走吧。」

\---

這麼容易？  
陸東植還以為弟弟開口就要丟出一句「不要管我」，沒想到他直接答應了。

\---

陸東植不怎麼抽菸，但是陸東燦順手就給了他一根。  
也好。陸東植打發張七星去車裡等。他往陸東燦身邊一坐，倒是要聽聽這傢伙有什麼想解釋的。  
「我沒有碰過貨。」  
「看得出來。為什麼在這種地方？」  
「⋯⋯」  
陸東植看向掛在陸東燦身上的人，這不就那沒禮貌的二少爺嗎。他了然道：「喜歡徐志勛？」  
「⋯⋯是。」  
陸東植嘖了一聲。這個年紀有喜歡的人不奇怪，但是偏偏挑中個⋯⋯他呼出一口菸，「搞不懂你。」

\---

別說是陸東植了，陸東燦也搞不懂自己。感情不像藥物一樣帶給人直白的感覺，他形容不出來這種感受。  
或許這就是上癮的感覺，明知道會讓自己陷入泥沼，卻心甘情願的擁抱他。

\---

周英敏嚇到清醒了。陸東植——這個掌握著他們這一屋子，不，甚至能說得上控制著半個國家貨源的毒梟，和陸東燦坐在這抽菸。  
促成派對舉辦的就是陸家的貨。不過從陸東植的表情來看，他對這個成果並不滿意。  
徐志勛招惹的都是些什麼人啊。  
周英敏不敢作聲，隨便往人堆裡面一躺。裝屍體好了，總覺得知道的越少越安全。

\---

「我要回本家了。」徐志勛聽到熟悉的聲音在他耳邊說。「別來找。別玩太爛。以後沒人給你收拾。」  
徐志勛想做些什麼留住聲音的主人。但是開始渾身都使不上勁。那一點關於陸東燦的意識最後也被莫名的歡愉取代，最後令他完全的沈浸在快感中。  
陸東燦親手配的東西效果實在瘋狂。

\---

陸東植看著弟弟按滅菸頭，幫那二少爺調整了個舒服的姿勢。 「他這個程度很難再戒掉吧？」  
「你明明清楚的很。」陸東植說。  
「你的程度也應該趁早斷了。」

\---

陸東燦將搭在一邊的風衣蓋在徐志勛身上，跟上陸東植的腳步。

走到門口的時候他再回頭看了一眼。這個地方讓那些貴族子女們終於肯脫下光鮮亮麗的人皮，露出藏在底下的慾望怪物。陸東燦覺得這地方就像垃圾堆一樣，要不是徐志勛喜歡玩，他不願意在多待一秒。

隨便一張照片都能讓貴族們陷入身敗名裂的困境之中，更別說他藏在書架的攝像機所紀錄下來的東西了。

\---

陸東植看著弟弟順了本書出來，站在寒風中瑟瑟發抖。他猜陸東燦還在想那個二少爺，趕快把人拉上車。

他聽到陸東燦像是在自言自語。又像是在回答他剛剛的那句話。

\--- 

「是早該斷了。」


End file.
